This invention relates to metallurgical vessels and more specifically, with a system for mounting said vessels to a trunnion ring.
One prior art vessel support is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,146,983 wherein a plurality of links pivotally connect a convertor vessel to the upper trunnion ring flange to support the vessel in a vertical position and to allow differential expansion between the vessel and the ring. However, these links are incapable of supporting the vessel when it is tilted to a generally horizontal position. Accordingly, in such prior art vessel suspension systems, it was necessary to provide a plurality of brackets adjacent the trunnion pin for supporting the vessel while the same was being turned up and turned down. In addition, the connection of such prior art assembles were capable of pivotal movement only about a fixed axis.